The present invention relates to a dispenser for flowable media, particularly pasty pharmaceutical or cosmetic products, with a reservoir receiving a discharge pump at the open end after filling. In the vicinity of an end remote from a closed base the reservoir has a filling opening for its filling chamber which is empty prior to filling and which after filling forms the storage area. The reservoir defines a path for a drag piston facing the storage area and limiting the same towards the bottom and which particularly after filling is displaceable from a filling position into a working position closing the storage area. The reservoir is traversed by a riser, on which the drag piston is guided, the outer end of the riser being provided for connection with a discharge opening of the discharge pump.
A dispenser is known (Offenlegungstag [German Patent Publication] 30 06 680, dated Aug. 27, 1981) in which the drag piston is completely removed from the reservoir during filling and consequently the filling of said reservoir takes place through its upper open end. Thus, in the case of this dispenser, the filling chamber is not closed by the drag piston and instead the latter is only placed after filling over the introduced medium, so that the drag piston then closes the reservoir. Thus, a clean filling of the reservoir is relatively difficult. Difficulties are encountered in inserting the drag piston, because an overpressure occurs opposing insertion of the piston and builds up between the drag piston and the top of the filled medium.
It is also known, for the purpose of filling the reservoir, to make the base such that it is only fitted from its end after filling the reservoir. However, this can easily lead to the inclusion of air between the base and the associated side of the filled medium, which causes problems during the discharge of the medium using the discharge pump. This construction is also prejudicial to a clean filling operation.